I Love My Younger Half-Sister
by YuriChan220
Summary: No one knows that the half-sisters are a lot closer than they think. When Helena and Kokoro learn to love each other, they'll also learn they'll have to overcome many obstacles.
1. (Helena) I Will Declare My Love

**I Love My Younger Half-Sister**

 **Pairing: Helena x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Now that I think about it, DOES Kokoro even have a husbando to love? Ahhhh, doesn't matter. Anyways, I should write Helena x Kokoro more often. They're so good together~! This is completely new by the way, so please enjoy~**

Helena Douglas. Head of DOATEC and also…the older half-sister of Kokoro. Many admire her because of her mature appearance and behavior. The French woman doesn't mind this kind of attention, however, there is only one person she admires the most. And that person is Kokoro herself. Helena doesn't know why, but just looking at her cute appearance makes her heart beat every single time, even after the geisha is calling her "Onee-sama" from now on. It pains her to think that this love is so sinful, despite the fact that they are half-sisters. But the French woman doesn't care what anyone thinks. All that matters is that the little half-sister is the only one she'll truly love.

Helena invites herself to Kokoro's home after doing so much work at the office. It's stressful, but definitely worth it. She has Kokoro's permission to stay over as many times and as long as she wishes. Those two have become close as friends ever since they reunited. But…Helena wishes that they are just more than "friends" or "sisters". She lies on the couch while putting an arm on her forehead, sighing in exhaustion at the thought.

"Is something the matter, Onee-sama?" Kokoro asks.

The blonde lifts her arm while lifting her head a little to see her little sister standing there with a polite smile. "No, my dear. I'm fine. I'm exhausted, that's all," she replies, her thick French accent being music to Kokoro's ears.

"I made tea if you want some." The dark haired girl gestures toward the tray of tea on the table.

Helena sits up to see that Kokoro has already prepared the cups and kettle on top of the tray. "Sure, I would like some."

"Alright, then." Kokoro closes her eyes with a small smile, pouring the tea into one of the cups and handing it to the blonde woman.

Helena takes an elegant sip, closing her eyes and hums at the taste. "Mmm…tastes wonderful~"

"I'm glad you like it. Here, let me sit with you." The raven haired girl allows herself to sit next to her older-half sister and take the cup she poured for herself to take a few sips.

Helena is happy that her little sister is having some tea with her, though, she wishes this moment could last forever. Her feelings for her are growing stronger and stronger every time she's near her. Kokoro turns to the blonde and smiles a gentle smile with the French woman doing the same with a slight blush on her face.

"You okay?" Kokoro asks.

"Yes, my dear. I'm totally fine," Helena takes another sip and gently sets the cup down. "Thanks for the tea. I…have something to do."

"Already? Awwww…I thought we're going to spend time together," Kokoro pouts adorably. "That's why you walked in here, right?"

"I better go bathe and freshen up. Work was stressful anyways."

"Mmmm…alright," Kokoro says. "Don't take too long. I'm planning on making dinner soon."

Helena nods and goes off towards Kokoro's room to shut the door behind her. She lets out a soft sigh and walks over toward her little half-sister's bed. She sits on it, gently glides her hand on the sheets and then back. It's warm…warm with Kokoro's scent. The French Woman doesn't know what's gotten into herself. Falling in love with her little half-sister emotionally and sexually. After reuniting with her, she's been like this. She may be outed as a pervert from now on. But she doesn't care. Her love for Kokoro will always be the same. She'll look at no one else but her. However…how will she be able to tell her little half-sister? How will she react? Only time will tell for sure. They've been spending time together for a while and they are getting along well. But Helena's feelings for her began to grow stronger and stronger. She doesn't know if she'll be able to hold them any longer. Kokoro is just so cute, elegant, merciful and gentle, just like Kasumi, the runaway ninja. Helena would have gone out with her, but the ginger has her own sister, Ayane that she's going out with. In fact, they're already having a sexual intercourse with one another. She's happy for her errand girl, but what about her? Surely, she should be as brave as Kasumi to confess her feelings, yet why is it so hard?

"This is bad…" she says to herself.

She decides to go take a bath now to clear her thoughts.

 ****Next Day****

"Anything you need, Helena-sama?" Marie Rose asks as she is carrying a bunch of documents in her hand.

"No," Helena answers. "Thanks, though."

"Are you feeling okay, Helena-sama? Your face seems a little red every time I see you."

"I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks for your concern."

"N-no problem," Marie says as she turns to leave, but slightly turns her head back to her mistress. She's been worried about her for a while, but whenever she asks her about something, she says she's fine. Until today, it's up to the point where the petite girl is growing a bit suspicious of her. As much as she wants to look further into this, she feels that she shouldn't bother Helena like this. She goes to deliver the documents outside her office rom.

Helena lets out a soft sigh as she puts a hand on her head while shaking it a little. Work isn't the only thing that's stressing her out. It's the fact that she's trying so hard to think of what to say to Kokoro if she does confess to her. It's been bothering her since this morning. The young geisha in training is also concerned for her, but Helena just brushes it off like it was nothing. She knows it's rude to do that, but she can't shake the feeling of Kokoro's reaction when she tries to confess to her. Why is it so hard for her?

Hours later, the French woman decides it's time for a break. Maybe a bite to eat will make her feel a little better. She goes out and walks down the busy streets, earning some stares and swooning from most people walking by the mature woman. She gives a few people a wave with a smile, earning some squealing girls fainting in the process. She sweat drops and continues walking casually down toward a small shop where she orders her food starts to eat. Eating some food makes her feel a bit better as she looks around, seeing some people eating, chatting and having a good time. Maybe…just maybe she'll confess to Kokoro tonight when she comes over to her house. Yes, that will be the plan when she gets home.

Full of confidence, she finishes her food, pays for it and starts to head out. She starts to walk in the busy streets again. However, she slows down as she sees someone familiar with a guy next to her. She decides to hide and quietly get a bit closer until she sees that it's Eliot with Kokoro. They are just talking and laughing as they are just heading out of a supermarket. Maybe she is just helping him since he is struggling, which is understandable. That's what Helena thinks until Eliot hugs her tenderly with the young geisha returning the embrace. Now, is it a friendly embrace or is it something else other than that? It is then that without thinking, Eliot plants a kiss on Kokoro's forehead. It makes Helena clench her fists. He is being THIS friendly to her? For what? Is Kokoro secretly seeing this guy? If so, that's why they're so giggly with each other. But Helena knows she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like this, yet…her jealousy is getting her faster. She flees the scene without them noticing, thankfully.

She turns a corner to make sure they aren't following. She sighs in relief and makes her way back to the office for more work. Helena cannot believe what she saw. Either Kokoro is seeing Eliot without telling her or something else. How long have they been talking friendly like this? And why hasn't Kokoro said anything about it? A lot of questions float around in her head like a river as she begins working at her office again. She's going to have some serious talk with her younger sister tonight.

 ****Later****

After hours of hard work, Helena makes her way towards Kokoro's home. Opening the door, she wipes the sweat from her forehead and kicks off her shoes.

"I'm home…" she calls.

"Oh, welcome home, Onee-sama~!" Kokoro runs toward her older half-sister and hugs her briefly. "Would you like some tea to freshen up? Or would you want to take a bath first? Maybe a bath should keep you cool, right?"

Helena doesn't respond as she turns away.

"Onee-sama?"

"Ah…n-nothing. Actually I just want to lie down for a moment."

"Ah, okay."

As Helena makes her way toward the living room, Kokoro takes a few steps toward her.

"Say, Onee-sama," she says. "I heard that Sempai is going out with someone recently."

"Sempai…you mean Kasumi?"

"Mm-hmm~! Apparently it's with her own half-sister, Ayane-san. Isn't it great~?" Kokoro clasps her hands together happily.

"Y-yeah…totally…" Helena puts a hand on her forehead, not enthusiastic about it.

"You know, I am envious of Kasumi-sempai," Kokoro continues. "I wish I were going out with someone. If were to have a true love, we would go on lots of dates."

Helena sits up a little as her little sister keeps on rambling.

"We would go to amusement parks during some weekends or special occasions, go out to dinner, or maybe watch the stars every now and then! Oh! Maybe we can have tea together and snuggle in bed together too~!"

As Helena keeps on hearing Kokoro's rambling, she is clenching her fists in anger. Now, the geisha didn't say WHO she's in love with, whether it'd be a boy or a girl. But whoever it is, it's getting on Helena's nerves. Kokoro is just being unfair and she doesn't realize it.

"Oh, my!" Kokoro blushes as she puts her hands on her cheeks. "Did I just say snuggle in bed together? I'm such a dirty girl, aren't I~? Ehehe~!" She covers her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Oh, when we do that, maybe we can-"

"Shut up!" Helena shouts.

This startles Kokoro and turns to the blonde. "O-Onee-sama…?"

Helena stands up to face her younger half-sister. "So…who is it that you're in love with? Tell me?"

Kokoro backs away a step. "Onee-sama…what's gotten into you? Why are you…getting so angry all of a sudden?"

Helena ignores those questions as she keeps on talking. "Who are you in love with exactly? Is it Eliot? Is that who it is?"

"W-wait what?" Kokoro says. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"Are you seeing him often?" Helena questions. "I saw you two giggling and talking like you were having a great time."

"N-no…I-I was just helping him out, that's all," Kokoro answers. "I don't even know THAT much about him…"

Helena sighs and turns away. "You're lying. It's obvious you're in love with someone. But…I don't want to know who it is. It'll make me angry."

Kokoro stands there, petrified at her big sister's attitude. She has never seen her this angry before. "Onee-sama…why…why are you jumping to conclusions like this? Why are you so upset…?" Tears start to fall from her eyes as she clenches her fists. "I just…I just don't understand…"

Helena turns and her eyes widen at the sight of her little half-sister about to cry. Regret immediately takes over.

"Onee-sama no baka! You're cruel!" Kokoro shouts as she buries her head in her hands, sobbing.

Helena grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly. She shouldn't have lashed out at her like that. What can she do to fix this? There is only…one way to do it. It may be a shock to her, but she has no other options. She slowly takes some steps toward the dark haired girl, gently pulls her arm away and quickly presses her lips against Kokoro's. The geisha's eyes widen in surprise and her arms just fall at her sides. It shocks her so much that she can't move a muscle. Helena pulls away and puts her hands on her little half-sister's shoulders.

"Kokoro…do you love me?" she asks.

"O-of course I do," Kokoro replies. "But…but why did you…"

"I would never do this as a joke," Helena says. "To this day, I have looked at no one else but you. Ever since we reunited, my heart is telling me to love you…more than a sister. You're the only girl I see as a woman."

"Onee-sama…" Kokoro is at a loss for words. Her own older half-sister…has been in love with her all this time?

Helena hugs her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Please…Kokoro…go out with me. I know we're half-sisters, but to me…we're more than that. We're a lot closer than anyone thinks. Don't you realize that?"

"B-but…" Kokoro's body is shaking from trying not to cry again. This is so shocking that it's hard to comprehend.

"It's okay…" Helena whispers. "You don't have to be afraid. But all I'm doing is being honest with my feelings. Now it's up to you to decide." She pulls away to give her a gentle, yet sad smile.

Kokoro just stares at the French woman with tears threatening to spill again. From what she's telling her and the gesture she's giving, she realizes that Helena is right all along. The French woman has loved her for a very long time, but tried to hide her feelings just for the sake of protection and in case she got rejected by her. But Kokoro now knows the truth. Small tears fall from her eyes as she looks up at the French woman.

"You should've…told me this sooner…" Kokoro says softly. She slowly raises both hands to cup Helena's cheeks. "You're so mean…Onee-sama…"

She slowly leans forward, puckering her lips. Helena does the same, leaning the rest of the way until they connect lips. At last, they are sharing their first kiss. And this feeling…the feeling of bliss…immediately takes over. The feeling of each other's soft and moist lips…they cannot get enough of them already. They pull away briefly before diving in for more. Helena sheds tears of joy as she enjoys the make out session. Her dream of being Kokoro's girlfriend has come true. And for Kokoro, she is so happy to be with the only person she is so close with. They kiss and kiss until they pull away to catch their breath, saliva escaping from their bottom lips.

"Onee-sama…" Kokoro breathes.

"Kokoro…my darling, Kokoro…~!"

They lean in to kiss each other again while embracing each other. This night cannot get any better.

 ****Kokoro's Bedroom****

Another make out session comes and goes until they pull away. It's dark inside the room and they should be in bed, but the two sisters don't care. They gaze into each other's eyes as Helena begins to undress Kokoro, but stops for a moment as she looks up at the shaking Kokoro who has her arms wrapped around her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Onee-sama…" Kokoro says. "Go ahead…I don't…really mind."

Helena sighs. It's obvious that the young geisha is lying, so she lets go of her clothing. "Listen, if you're not fully ready, I understand. But know that your body isn't the only thing I want. It's your heart as well. Unless you're fully ready, I won't ask for it."

Kokoro just stares at her older half-sister.

"I'll wait, okay?" Helena says. "Until then…" She plants a kiss on the forehead. "Let's have a good night's rest."

"H-Hai…Onee-sama…" the raven haired girl replies softly.

Getting under the covers, the two girlfriends snuggle against one another, earnig a soft giggle from the young geisha. Helena smiles and embraces her.

"This is what you wanted, right?" she says. "When having a true love, they do this, right?"

"Hai," Kokoro replies, softly. "That's exactly what lovers do."

After about a few minutes of silence, snuggling up against one another, the two sisters fall fast asleep. Their journey as lovers has only begun.

 **A/N: I am trying SO hard to come up with different scenarios for love confessions and stuff. Honestly, it's kinda difficult, but it's all good. Anyways, if anything is messed up, I apologize. I did my very best to make the scenarios make as much sense as possible.**

 **Long and detailed reviews because it took me 2 days to write this!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	2. (Kokoro) My Love Will Stay Strong

**Chapter 2**

 **My Love Will Stay Strong**

Helena wakes up and pushes herself up to look over at her sleeping half-sister, now lover. They have committed the sweetest sin since yesterday. And honestly, the French woman doesn't care. Kokoro is the only family she has. There's no way she'll be losing her as well. She brushes a strand of hair away from Kokoro's face and gently kisses her on the forehead before pulling away.

"Onee...sama..." the geisha moans softly.

Helena giggles softly at the sheer cuteness of her little sister. She cannot resist ignoring her. But...as much as she wants to sleep in, there's much work to be done and Kokoro has school too.

"Kokoro...Kokoro, dear?" she says as she gently shakes her awake. "It's time to get up."

"Mmmm...Ohayou...Onee-sama..." she says softly.

"Morning, my love." Helena says with a smile. "Listen, if we don't hurry, we'll be late. You've got school and I got work, remember?"

"Okay..." Reluctantly, the young geisha gets out of bed and stretches out her arms while the blonde woman does the same.

The two of them decide to shower together to make things a bit easier, though they did have a make out session just a little bit before doing the rest of the bathing and getting out to dry off. After Kokoro puts on her school uniform and Helena putting on her usual blue attire, they cook and eat breakfast before heading out, separating on different paths.

Honestly, she already misses Kokoro as she parts ways. Even though she practically sees her every day, late afternoon, it's just not enough. She stops to look back and Kokoro is already gone. Letting out a sigh, she turns around and heads toward her workplace.

*Later*

Kokoro is eating her lunch at the school's cafeteria. She opens up her bento, revealing the food that Helena made for her last night. Staring at them makes her think about her older half-sister and her heart beating super fast. It's what she always makes for Kokoro when she goes to school and it makes her super happy. She eats it like there's no tomorrow until her bento is completely empty.

There is still some time left before afternoon classes, so she decides to explore the school for a little bit. It's a nice day outside anyways. She exits the school and out toward the front courtyard where nearly nobody is present. There is a couple that just walked out of there, so it'll be nice and quiet once she gets there. Finding a bench to sit down in, she takes a seat and looks up at the sky.

"Lovely day out isn't it?" a voice says from her right.

Kokoro looks up to see another Japanese woman hair the same color as hers, but with a hime-cut, wearing a white buttoned shirt with a blue short skirt and black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached along with black high heels.

"Oh...y-yes," Kokoro slowly responds.

"do you mind if I sit next to you?" the older woman asks.

"No, go ahead." Kokoro has never seen this woman before, but why is she letting her sit next to her? Honestly, she DOES look attractive. With those beautiful violet eyes of hers under those glasses.

"What's your name, miss?" the older woman asks.

"Kokoro..." the young geisha answers.

"Ahhh, what a cute name for a cute girl like you. I'm Nyo, the new teacher here at this school." She winks at her. "You can call me Nyo-sama when we're alone~"

So that's why she hasn't seen her before. Did she just transfer? "N-Nyo...sama..." she says quietly.

"That's right! Ohhhh, I like you already~!" Nyo cheers.

Kokoro sighs heavily. "I was having some peace and quiet when you showed up. Please, leave."

"Awwww, but I just got here," the teacher says. "I want to be comfortable with my little Koko-chan~"

The geisha's eye twitches at the nickname. Since when does she have the right to call her like that? She tries to not get angry at this teacher, as she is new here, but she's still a human being. It's irritating.

There is a bit of silence before Kokoro breaks it by speaking, avoiding eye contact with the teacher.

"Actually...I have some things to do," she says, standing up. "Sorry. And please...don't call me 'Koko-chan'."

"Awwww!" Nyo pouts, puffed out cheek and all.

"Bye, bye." With that, Kokoro turns her heel and starts to head toward the school building.

She fast walks down the halls, shaking her head roughly. What's with this teacher? Since when did Nyo see her often? Was she stalking her and she had no idea? It must be. If that's the case, then Kokoro must be on her guard and stay as far away from Nyo as possible. This is crazy. Just when things are getting good with her and Helena, somebody has to interfere somehow. Though, Nyo has no idea that Kokoro is in an incest relationship. So she's safe and sound.

 ***Late Afternoon***

Another hard days work and Helena decides to leave for the day. After turning off her computer and packing her things, she exits the work building, on her way home. She whips out her phone to call her little sister to let her know she's coming home. After hanging up, she starts walking a couple blocks and then straight ahead toward the neighborhood where Kokoro's home is. Opening the door, she kicks off her shoes and calls out, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Onee-sama!" In an instant, Kokoro trots over toward her big sister to hug and kiss her on the lips briefly. "How was your day today?"

"It was hard work like usual," Helena replies as she smiles and strokes her sister's black silky hair. "But I missed you the whole day."

"I...I missed you too." Kokoro says, slightly looking away. "You have no idea how much."

Helena raises an eyebrow. "Did something happen today?"

The geisha shakes her head with a small smile. "No. It's nothing. I'm just glad you're home."

The French woman isn't too convinced with that smile, but she decides to let it go. "Alright. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Just about," Kokoro replies. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay."

But before Helena turns her heel for the living room, she feels a small tug on her arm. She looks back to see the young geisha slightly looking away with a major blush on her face, biting her lip.

"A-after we eat...can we...do it tonight?" she says, shyly. "And no holding back."

Helena is surprised by such a request. She wasn't able to before. Why now? "Are you sure?"

Kokoro can only nod. "I'm ready for it, Onee-sama. Don't hold anything back, okay?"

The French woman is confused by Kokoro's behavior, but if she really wants to do it, she can't say "no" to it. With that, the French woman helps her little sister with the rest of dinner and then, Helena leads Kokoro to her room where they just sit on the bed for a few minutes before looking back at each other. They embrace one another, share a passionate kiss, then Helena pushes Kokoro on the soft bed to dominate her with kisses. Kokoro's uniform gets unbuttoned, Helena begins to strip as well and then...the two make love for the first time in their lives.

Kokoro wants her head to be filled with her older sister as much as possible. She wants to forget Nyo and her relentless charms. And Helena's doing a fine job of that. The feeling of pleasure kicks in and Kokoro cannot think of anything else.

By the time hours pass, the two are exhausted. They are under the covers now, completely naked. Kokoro turns her head toward her older sister with a small smile on her face, taking her hand in hers. Helena returns the smile and gently squeezes her hand in response. It's an excellent first time for the both of them and they are glad they did it. Kokoro can no longer worry about anyone else making love to her first. She herself is brave enough to make that request to the one she truly loves.

*Later*

The bell rings after class one day and Kokoro packs her school bag. She hears a few girls in her class chattering about their love interests, but she could care less about that. What she's looking forward to is seeing her beloved that afternoon and sleeping together tonight like they always do. Standing up, she starts to head down the halls for her next class when she is approached by Nyo again.

"Guess who~?" she coos as she steps beside the young geisha.

"Nyo-sama?" Kokoro turns her head toward the teacher.

"The one and only~" Nyo says. "Actually, this is the perfect time to walk together to your next class."

"Why?"

"Cause I got permission to transfer classes so...I get to teach your class next!" Nyo states happily.

Kokoro freezes the moment the teacher announces it. How did she know what her next class is to be able to transfer over there? "G-great...good...for you..." she says, forcing a smile.

"Isn't it, Koko-chan? Welp, we can't be late for your next class," Nyo walks ahead of the geisha while she lags behind.

Something about this teacher really makes her angry. Still, Kokoro needs to endure this until the end and then she'll leave immediately after class.

*Later*

As it turns out, lectures go pretty well as Nyo is taking her job seriously. Kokoro is a bit impressed by that compared to her flirtatious side. Maybe she's not so bad after all when it comes school. Class goes by without trouble and the bell rings. Kokoro is about to make an immediate escape when Nyo calls out to her.

"Kokoro-saaaan?" she says. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

Now why call on her? This is strange.

"S-sure, Sensei!" Kokoro replies.

When everyone leaves, the door closes and there's only the two of them left. Kokoro bravely walks over toward the desk.

"S-so...what can i help you with?" she asks, swallowing hard.

Nyo smiles as she stands up from the desk. "There's one thing you need to do. But I need to ask you first." She walks over toward the young geisha. "Are you in love with someone?"

"E-ehhh?" What kind of teacher would ask something like this?

"It's just a simple question," there is a hint of seduction in Nyo's eyes. "Are you going out with someone?"

Kokoro knows she has to answer in order to get out of this mess. And answer truthfully. "Yes. I am. I have someone I love and you cannot take me away from that person."

"I see. Tell me...who is this person~?" Nyo brushes her hair behind her ear as she leans closer.

Kokoro shakes her head and shoves her away. "None of your concern!" She grabs her bag and stomps out of the classroom after slamming the door open.

Nyo is stunned by what just happened, but just smiles in the end. "You're a lot tougher than the other girls I've seduced. I like a challenge~"

Kokoro's fast walking turns to running. She almost fell for it. Fell right into Nyo's trap. But thankfully she's smart enough to see through the teacher and escape before she even does any harm. Such a thing makes her want to cry. In fact, small tears fall from her eyes and she wipes them with her forearm. She hopes to get home, make love with Helena again and forget this whole thing. But now that Nyo is teaching, it'll be impossible for her to avoid her charms. She's lucky, for now.


End file.
